model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Art Club
Art Club Charter The Art Club seeks to gather artists of all skill levels, from amateur to expert, hobbyist to professional to work together and encourage each other in our various crafts. The Art Club will have a nebulous line between IC and OOC, and for those of us who like to draw OOC but don’t have artistic students, you’re encouraged to use /nick to change your name and just make up an NPC student to participate in the art club. It could even be a persona play of yourself (with a different name please), or it can be a whole other character you develop solely for the club. Whatever method you choose is welcome, and this is all for fun. To join the Art Club, just type: .rank artnerd And you will gain access to the #art-club room and schedule! Goals * To foster an atmosphere of support to encourage artistic growth among the members. * To give people an opportunity to safely experiment outside of their artistic comfort zones. * To offer constructive criticism to those who wish to receive it. * To participate in collaborative projects so that artists may work together on bigger pieces. * To offer our artistic services to other clubs and classes in the school if they require artwork. * To have a place for people who love art to chat and enjoy each other’s company. Membership Anyone is welcome to join the art club, even if you only doodle on your homework. Along with that, any art form is welcome, not just drawing or painting. Paper craft, sculpting, stamping, scrap booking, pottery, mechanical drawings and anything else you can think of, including stuff like poetry, belongs in the art club. Rules # Try and have at least one new piece of art, no matter how small or unfinished, to share each week. You won't be penalized if you don't, but it is encouraged. # Only offer constructive criticism if it is requested. # Remember that every piece of artwork always has something interesting to say or share with you no matter the skill level, do not insult or mock anyone’s art. # Do not beg or harass people to draw you something. # No lewd or NSFW artwork is allowed. # Bring snacks. Activity Plans All activities are optional, and not required. You can just show up and talk about artwork or share artwork with everyone during the club meetings and that is totally fine. * There will be a weekly SFW life drawing references people may use if they want to, and will vary between inanimate objects, animals, scenery and people. * There will be a weekly prompt that people can draw for, and the prompt will be open to suggestions. * Timed Draws: Those who are able to participate, we will do small timed drawing sessions between 1 to 15 minutes to practice gesture drawing or other fun things. * Member lectures: Students may prepare small lectures about various art related things, like perhaps an art period they really love, an historical art figure, how a certain form of art is done or anything else. Just talk to * We’ll do live drawing using Drawpile or Flockmod. Which one we use will depend on accessibility of those who are available to draw at the time. * We will also talk about things like favorite artists or artistic inspirations, and share stories about why we got into art, our favourite music to listen to while we draw or other things like that. * Art demonstrations may also happen if anyone likes to stream or record videos of their artwork and would like to share. Other things the art club would like to accomplish: Build a repository of useful art information and tutorials that we find and would like to share. A big collaborative art show event for Hogwarts, including art made by art club students. And anything else that members might suggest! Category:Clubs